


Kabedon with Pansy

by klancelot4life2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Pansy Parkinson, Half-blood Reader (Harry Potter), Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Post-War, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancelot4life2/pseuds/klancelot4life2
Summary: Pansy wants to talk to you😏😳KabedonLesbian PansyBisexual female reader... She doesn't know she's bisexual yet
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Kabedon with Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy gets so much hate, but she's low-key pretty. I can see why she's hated, being how everyone views her. But she has a background like Draco.
> 
> So Pansy and a girl..... Yes.

'Oof'  
Was that sound that left your mouth as you were pushed against the wall... You cautiously opened your eyes to see Pansy smirking back at you, a mischevious glint in her eyes.  
'Well well well, what a surprise seeing you here y/n. Such a coincidence bumping into you right after you finish your patrols.' She finished with a wink.  
You blushed even more and thought back to earlier that day

Flashback to earlier in the day ---

You were always last out the classroom, slow to pick up your equipment and books, even the teacher left for their office before you could go.  
However this time was unlike the usual times when this happened. This time Pansy stayed behind as well, she stalked towards you with a smirk on her face much like the one she has on now. 'Hi y/n,' She began 'I'd like to speak with you later.' A bad feeling curled in your stomach, this was the last lesson for the day, and she wouldn't talk to you during dinner if she waited for everyone to leave the classroom. So it would most likely be after lights out when the prefects were patrolling. She kissed your cheek suddenly and hurried out of the classroom leaving you bewildered for a minute before you comprehend what she'd done. You cheeks turned a deep red shade. But you weren't upset in fact... This had made you realise something you'd been thinking about for a while....... You were definitely bisexual. 

The feeling of worry you had earlier when Pansy said she'd wanted to talk to you came back when you two had been assigned to patrol the seventh floor together, alone. You decided to split up so you could both get patrolling done quicker and would meet back up outside the room of requirement. 

Back to the present time ----

It's not really a coincident you thought, you'd both said you'd meet outside the room or requirement when you finished.  
'We can talk now' Pansy grinned devilishly  
'Maybe we should sleep... You know it's Saturday tomorrow no lessons and our NEWTS exams are over too so, let's just g-' You were cut off by the slam off Pansy's hand into the wall next to your head. You gulped and nervously laughed trying to slowly shuffle in the other direction when Pansy's other hand slammed into the wall next to the other side of your head, effectively cutting off any escape routes. 'Erm, Pansy I-' You were cut off for the second time that night.  
Her lips silenced you in a sweet kiss. Her eyes closed, whilst yours were wide in shock. After a minute you gasped for air, in which she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into your mouth, you both got what you wanted. Her tongue dominated yours quickly. Your eyes closed as you melted into the kiss. I  
'Anyway....' She continued barely pulling away as if you hadn't spoken at all. 'I was going to say I like you, y/n. Come to hogsmeade with me tomorrow?'  
A pause. 'I-I... Yeah.' You managed to stutter out.  
'Great, I'll meet you in the common room at 8:30 after breakfast. Bye' She waltzed away after winking at you again as if nothing happened.  
Huh... You thought after 2 minutes of just standing there. 'I guess I have a date tomorrow.....' You smiled secretly more excited then you'd let on. 

-The end

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought😁


End file.
